La Princesa De Fuego
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto en su quinto cumpleaños descubre varias cosas. Mentiras desveladas. ¿Muertos no muertos? ¿La Nidaime Rikudo Senin? Todo esto y mas en 'La Princesa De Fuego'
1. Chapter 1

**HIKARI: olaaa GENTE AKI CON OTRA HISTORIA**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: NARUTO NO ME Pertenece,**

 **FEMNARUTO !,**

 **MINATO Y Kushina VIVOS;**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA CON SHARINGAN Y RINENGAN;**

 **MADARA BUENO!;**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, cuando nací; es decir el 10 de octubre el zorro de nueve colas también conocido como Kyuubi no kitsune atacó mi 'hogar'.

En el orfanato donde viví; me golpeaban, me dejaban sin comer durante días y me obligaban ha hacer casi todos los quehaceres del dichoso lugar.

Desde siempre e sido muy avispado y entendía las cosas a la primera. Me gustaba leer, entrenar mejorando mi resistencia y sobre todo lo mejor del mundo… el ramen. La comida, en mi opinión de los dioses.

A los 3 años aprendí a leer y escribir por mi mismo.

Con 4 años me echaron a patadas del orfanato donde viví y hoy 10 de octubre en vez de celebrar mi quinto cumpleaños, estoy corriendo por mi vida escapando de una turba furiosa de aldeanos y ninjas que me persiguen para matarme.

_ ¡A por el demonio, que no escape! _ gritó un aldeano enfurecido.

_Matad al demonio_ gritó otro_ por su culpa mi hijo y su esposa murieron.

_Muerte al monstruo_ gritaba otro con antorcha en mano.

Lo único que podía hacer era correr y correr, al final para mi desgracia y para suerte de ellos acabé en un callejón sin salida.

Golpes, huesos rotos, hemorragias internas, quemaduras, electrocuciones y más; daba igual cuanto gritara, implorara o llorara nunca pararon. Cuando acabaron me llevaron a un bosque y con varios kunais me crucificaron en un árbol.

_Así, los animales acabaran con lo poco que queda de ti_ dijo un Ninja con la máscara de un perro. Lo irónico de eso es que ese Ambu sería quien me tendría que proteger.

Eso fue lo último que oí.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 **HIKARI: TADAAAA...**

 **K OS PARECIO**

 **PARA PAREJAS DE NARU TENEMOS A**

 **NEJI**

 **O**

 **SASUKE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIKARI: olaaaa GENTE AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI ^ O ^**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: NARUTO NO ME Pertenece EN DE KISHIMOTO**

 **NARUTOFEM;**

 **MINATO Y Kushina VIVOS !;**

 **Madara BUENO !;**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA SHARINGAN Y RINENGAN**

 **GRACIAS ANDRELILYPOTTER POR TU REVIEW Y SIENTO DEJARTE EN ASCUAS AQUI TIENES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que estaba en una alcantarilla…

Genial lo que me faltaba.

_ ¡Esto es tú culpa Indra-teme! _ escuché la voz de alguien que venía detrás de unas rejas enormes.

_ A quien llamas teme, maldito Ashura-dobe_ gritó otra voz.

Me acerqué y vi a dos chicos, el que se llamaba Asura tenía el cabello en punta de color negro, parecido al mío. En él tenía dos colas que salían al lado de sus orejas donde poseía unas vendas alrededor. En la frente llevaba una venda de color blanco que cubría sus cejas y frente, pero se le ve también con una Banda Ninja que no poseía el símbolo de ninguna aldea. Vestía una especie de quimono marrón con un cuello bastante grueso y largo, también se le portaba una túnica blanca que tenía seis magatamas en el pecho la cual por dentro tenía un fondo negro que sobresalía por las mangas y final de la túnica, también llevaba un cinturón negro.

El que se llamaba Indra tenía un kimono marrón, el cual tenía un cuello grueso de color blanco, su cabello era parecido al de Madara Uchiha pero al lado de sus orejas salían dos colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban y era de color castaño, luego se pudo apreciar que tenía una especie de túnica blanca, por dentro su fondo era negro y sobresalía por sus mangas y pies, tenía en él seis magatamas y un cinturón negro, luego utilizó una armadura tradicional parecida a la de Madara, que era usada sobre un traje negro simple, además de que su pecho y hombros eran rodeados por placas. Al rededor de sus ojos poseía unas marcas o pinturas de un tinte lavanda claro.

_Parad de pelear par de idiotas, ya llegó_ escuché un gruñido me giré y casi me caigo del susto hay delante mío estaba nada mas y nada menos que Kyuubi no kitsune.

_T-tu, c-co-como e-es posible. Se suponía que el Yondaime-sama te derrotó_ tartamudeé nervioso.

_Ese inepto, lo único que hizo fue joder la vida_ exclamó con odio en los ojos.

_Lo que Kurama quiere decir es que el no lo derrotó, Kurama-nii es puro chakra no puede morir. Así que él convocó a Shinigami-sama para sellar el alma en su hija y el chakra de este en su hijo. Dejando en Konoha a su hija y llevándose a su hijo y todo por una profecía que encima entendió mal_ masculló Indra enojado.

_ ¿Su hija? Entonces que hace usted aquí Kurama-san_ pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

_Si, su hija tu Hikari_ dijo Ashura despacio mirando mi reacción que fue estallar en carcajadas.

_Muy gracioso, por si no os habéis dado cuenta soy un chico y me llamo Naruto_ les dije divertido mientras me señala.

_En eso te equivocas, la verdad es que utilizando lo poco que me quedaba de chakra cambie tu apariencia de niña a niño_ explicó Kurama.

_Aja y yo voy y me lo creo. Demuéstramelo entonces_ le desafié con la mirada y de repente un manto de chakra se 'despegó' de mi cuerpo cambiándolo en el proceso.

Apareció un espejo delante de mí y lo que vi me dejó sin habla. Mi pelo seguía rubio aunque tenia mechas negras y rojas y había crecido hasta mi trasero. Mis ojos eran igual de azules aunque tenían toques morados y negros. Había encogido varios centímetros y la ropa me quedaba ancha ahora.

_ ¿Contenta enana? _ preguntó burlón mientras miraba mi reacción.

_ ¡Maldita bolas de pelos que me as echo! _ grité y al instante me tapé la boca ya que me di cuenta de que mi voz era más aguda y fina.

_Tenme más respeto mocosa y si quieres culpar a alguien culpa al estupido de tu padre que es Minato, por sellarme en ti y dejarte aquí_ gruñó con disgusto Kurama.

_Entonces si él es mi padre ¿Por qué me dejó aquí? Tanto me odia, acaso no me quería_ murmuré triste y deprimida al ver que si no hubiera sido por Kurama que me convirtió en chico, mi vida habría sido peor. Ya que si siendo chico, mi vida a sido un infierno… no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera vivido allí siendo una chica.

_Eso no es cierto, pero el muy hipócrita pensó que aquí sería tratada como una heroína. Imbecil y todo por una estupida profecía que le dijo un pervertido_ bufó Indra enfadado.

_ ¿Profecía? _ pregunté quitándome las lágrimas de mis ojos.

_Si… los sapos que son el contrato de invocación del idiota dieron una profecía:

 _"Aquel nacido del hilo rojo y el rayo._

 _Desprestigiado, odiado y abandonado por aquellos que los tenían que cuidar._

 _Aquel que en el interior alberga la esperanza y la paz del mundo shinobi._

 _Las rencillas de los herederos acabaran y traerá la luz al mundo._

 _Heredero de los ojos malditos y del chakra elemental._

 _Aquel con el poder de salvar o destruir el mundo._

 _El Nidaime Rikudo ha llegado"_ _ citó Ashura con amargura.

_Todo por una profecía…Y entre mi hermano y yo ¿que diferencia hay? ¿Cómo me llamo en verdad?_ pregunté ladeando la cabeza aturdida con todo lo que escuché.

_Eso es muy fácil de responder, la diferencia somos nosotros y tu nombre completo sería 'Naruto' Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki _ dijo feliz Ashura señalándose así mismo y a Indra.

_ Ahhh, ya veo y espera como que ¿Vosotros? _ pregunté escéptica.

_Si, cuando Shinigami-sama encerró el alma de Kurama en ti, también introdujo nuestras almas en ti para que te ayudáramos a entrenarte. Así de paso patearas el trasero de Mina-bakka_ exclamó Ashura enérgicamente_ el volverá dentro de unos años con la cabeza de tomate de Kushina y tu hermano. Posiblemente un año o dos antes de los exámenes Chunin.

_Por si ninguno de los tres os habéis dado cuenta en estos momento estoy mas muerto… digo muerta que viva_ señalé lo obvio, genial ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a señalarme como chica.

_Para eso necesitamos que estés consciente_ dijo Kurama.

_Como lo hago_ les pregunté.

_Tienes que saltar por hay_ señaló un acantilado Indra y yo me quedé mirándolo como 'estas de broma verdad'

_No es para tanto_ bufó Indra.

_Venga, venga que no tenemos todo el día_ dijo Ashura divertido mientras me arrastraba hacia el acantilado dejándome en el borde de este.

_No, esp- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _grité al caer por el acantilado mientras escuchaba sus risas. Juro que esta me la van a pagar malditos desgraciados.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: K OS PARECIO**

 **COMENTAD**

 **POR AHORA TENEMOS**

 **SASUKE: 1**

 **NEJI: 0**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIKARI: OLA GENTEEEEEEEEE**

 **K TAL POR HAY?**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON MUCHISIMO ;D**

 **GRACIAS A** ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

* * *

 _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

 __Tienes que saltar por hay_ señaló un acantilado Indra y yo me quedé mirándolo como 'estas de broma verdad'_

 __No es para tanto_ bufó Indra._

 __Venga, venga que no tenemos todo el día_ dijo Ashura divertido mientras me arrastraba hacia el acantilado dejándome en el borde de este._

 __No, esp- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _grité al caer por el acantilado mientras escuchaba sus risas. Juro que esta me la van a pagar malditos desgraciados._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Ya despierta…

Au, me duele todo el cuerpo. Aunque no tanto como anoche, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama, mi cuerpo ha sido vendado y curado. Intento levantarme pero me duele horrores.

_No lo intentes, aún estas demasiado débil y herida_ me dijo una voz.

_ ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate al menos_ dije aunque mas bien susurré.

_Valla modales, ya ni reconoces a tu abuelo_ bufó molesto.

_Alto el carro, ¿acabas de decir que tú eres mi abuelo? _ pregunté sorprendida para levantarme como pude y darle una patada con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en la espinilla.

_Porque me golpeas_ me pregunta sobandose la pierna.

_ ¡CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ TE GOLPEO! ¡TU SABES TODO LO QUE HE VIVIDO ESTOS AÑOS! _ Le grité cabreada la verdad estaba tan enfadada que me olvidé del dolor de mi cuerpo_ Donde estabas cuando mis "padres" me abandonaron a mi suerte llevándose solo a mi hermano con SOLO unas horas de haber nacido, donde estabas cuando vivía en el orfanato o cuando me echaron a patadas de allí, donde estabas cuando me golpeaban o en su caso cuando casi me matan la noche pasada. Que por cierto menuda noche_ gruñí molesta mientras notaba como mis ojos ardían.

 __Hikari_ _ me llamó Indra mentalmente.

 __Que__ espeté muy molesta. No era su culpa pero aun así cuando estoy enfadada es mejor no estar cerca de mí.

 __Él es una de mis encarnaciones, es Madara Uchiha_ _ me informó mientras abría los ojos de la sorpresa.

_ _No jodas_ _ le dije sorprendida.

_ _No lo hago, y cuida tu lenguaje Hikari_ _ me regañó Indra.

_ _Hmp_ _ dije.

_ _Oh no, Kurama-nii la hemos perdido. Ya se le a pegado el sufijo de Indra-teme_ _ lloró teatralmente Ashura.

_Tu eres ¿Madara Uchiha? _ le pregunté sorprendida ya que aunque crea a Indra, necesito una segunda confirmación.

_Así es, siento no haber podido estar contigo. La verdad, es que me disgusta las acciones de tus padres. Fueron muy irresponsables y también es mi culpa. Pero no podía, veras cuando nació tu madre, había una guerra en Uzushiogure para protección suya tu abuela y yo decidimos dejarla en Konoha. Mientras nosotros batallamos en la guerra por desgracia tu abuela Mio no pudo sobrevivir_ dijo con pena y tristeza_ desde entonces vigilé a tu madre desde las sombras, hasta que conoció al Namikaze Senju ese_ dijo con celos y odio.

_ ¿Senju? _ pregunté confundida.

_Tu padre era hijo de Dan Namikaze y Tsunade Senju. Cuando Dan murió, Tsunade estaba embarazada, cuando dio a luz lo dejó en el orfanato_ explicó mientras yo me enfadaba ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su propio hijo?

_Y Tsunade… ¿sigue viva?_ le pregunté dubitativa.

_Si, esta viva_ gruñó.

_Haber si me aclaro, mi verdadero nombre es 'Naruto' Hikari Namikaze Uzumaki Senju Uchiha. Tengo un hermano gemelo de mi edad, mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte después de sellarme a Kurama en mi interior. Me entero que mi abuelo materno y mi abuela paterna están vivos. Que mas… Ah si ya me acuerdo que hasta hace menos de 24 horas creía que era un chico ¿me falta algo? _ le pregunté con ironía y sarcasmo mientras me sentaba en la cama despacio, ya que si seguía de pie acabaría en el suelo desmayada como mínimo.

_En realidad si, tu madre tubo dos hermanos mayores, Saeko la mediana y Tsusuke el mayor. Por lo que se los dos se casaron y tuvieron hijos una niña cada uno para ser exactos. Una vive en Kusagure y la otra esta en el país del Arroz. Además de eso cuando tu madre nació le puse un sello para que no despertara su Sharingan (al igual que a sus hermanos), tampoco afectara a su descendencia. Por desgracia el sello no funcionó en ti ya que naciste con mucho chakra mas de lo esperado la verdad_ explicó mientras me mostraba un espejo y mis ojos eran rojos con tres tomoes en ellos.

_ ¡La ostia! _ grite impresionada.

_Ese lenguaje Hikari_ me regañó Mada-jiji.

_Hmp, no es mi culpa. Nadie nunca me ha dicho lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer. Si no fuera por Saru-jiji y los Ichiraku, no sabría ni leer ni escribir. Además de que Saru-jiji fue el que me dio un hogar cuando me echaron del orfanato y los Ichiraku se preocupaban de mi alimentación_ le expliqué mientras una sonrisa amarga salía de mis labios.

_Ya veo, entonces les debo mucho a esos tres. Dime Hikari, te gustaría entrenar conmigo_ me preguntó mientras mi cara se iluminaba y en ella aparecía una sonrisa.

_ _Nee Indra, Ashura creéis que deba contarle sobre vosotros a Mada-jiji_ _ pregunté mentalmente.

_ _Es tu decisión Hikari, no la nuestra_ _ dijo Indra.

_ _Díselo, no hay nada que perder_ _ exclamó feliz Ashura.

_ _Ok_ _ respondí mentalmente.

_ ¿Y bien? _ me llamo Mada-jiji impaciente.

_Me encantaría entrenar pero… _ dije dudando.

_ ¿Pero? _ me pregunto.

_Primero prométeme que no me interrumpirás y no me tomares por loca_ le pregunté recibiendo una mirada de su parte.

_De acuerdo, te lo prometo_ suspiró.

Y así empecé a contarle todo lo que e vivido, desde que tengo memoria hasta que el me encontró. Falta decir que aveces se enfurecía tanto que activaba su Sharingan y este giraba furiosamente; otras se deprimía por no haber estado a mi lado y en otras, muy pocas, sonreía cuanto le contaba sobre Teruichi-jiji, Ayame-nee y Saru-jiji. Pero cuando llegue a lo que pasó anoche… digamos que tuve que golpearlo, amenazarlo y decirle un par de cositas que me chivo Indra varias veces para que me creyera.

_Bien haber si me aclaro, además de tener sellado el alma del Kyu-_ recibe una mala mirada de mi parte_ bien Kurama, también tienes en tu interior a los hijos del Rikudo Senin para que te puedan entrenar y así convertirte en la Nidaime Rikudo Senin_ dijo para luego mirarme de soslayo y suspirar_ solo a ti te pueden pasar estas cosas Hikari.

_Hey no es mi culpa. Hmp_ bufé.

_Bueno, antes que nada el entrenamiento no será aquí. Sino que entrenaremos en Uzu, por lo tanto tendrás que despedirte de por un tiempo de las personas de las que me hablaste_ me informó.

_Cuanto tiempo_ le pregunte.

_Hasta que los de tu generación tengan el exámen Chunin_ dijo mientras salía de la cabaña.

Ya aclarado todo, decidí volver a mi apartamento a por las pocas cosas que tengo, mientras escribía unas cartas para despedirme de Teru-jiji, Ayame-nee y Saru-jiji, además de una carta extra para cuando volvieran mis 'padres' si es que se pueden llamar siquiera eso; miré la hora y vi que eran las dos de la tarde, bueno que se le va ha hacer. Nada mas acabarlas me dirigí al Ichiraku-Ramen antes, claro le pedí a Kurama que me devolviera a mi forma de chico. Nada mas llegar recibí cálidas sonrisas de parte de ellos dos y miradas de odio y de muerte de parte de los que estaban allí.

_Hola Teru-jiji, Aya-nee_ les saludé con mi típica sonrisa.

_Hola Naru ¿quieres un ramen? Invita la casa_ me ofreció Teru-jiji le iba a decir que no pero mi estomago me traicionó y dio tal rugido que parecía ser de un animal.

_Jeje creo que eso es un si Otou-san_ exclamó Aya-nee divertida.

Después de 4 tazones de Ramen…

_Teru-jiji, Aya-nee, esto es para vosotros. Pero no lo podéis abrir hasta la noche ¿entendido?_ les dije mientras les entregué las cartas a cada uno_ sabéis, gracias a vosotros supe lo que es el calor de una familia.

Sin decir nada más me fui hacia Saru-jiji.

Nada más entrar en la torre ignoré a la secretaria de Saru-jiji y entré en el despacho de este.

_Hola jiji_ le salude mientras me sentaba en la silla que había frente a su escritorio.

_Hola Naruto, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_ me preguntó con una sonrisa, en verdad les voy a echar mucho de menos.

_Solo quería darte esto Jiji, también decirte que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi y también esta carta es para unas personas que vendrán tarde o temprano. Personas que creíamos muertas_ susurré lo último con amargura y tristeza.

_ ¿Naruto?_ preguntó Jiji preocupado.

_No es nada, tranquilo Jiji, solo ábrela cuando sea de noche ¿vale?_ le pregunté mientras le entregaba las cartas y le daba un abrazo_ sabes que siempre serás mi Jiji pase lo que pase.

Sin más le di una última sonrisa y me marché de allí, corrí por una calle poco habitada y me fui al bosque.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: TADAAAA K OS PARECIO?**

 **POR AHORA EL RECUENTO PARA PAREJA DE HIKARI BA ASI**

 **SASUKE: 2**

 **NEJI: 2**

 **HAKU: 1**

 **RECORDAD QUE PODEIS MANDARME OPNION POR PM O REVIEW**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE VOLVIIIII**

 **JEJE K TAL**

 **LA VERDAD NO PENSABA SUBIR TAN RAPIDO**

 **PERO E VISTO VUESTROS REVIEWS Y ME E EMOCIONADO**

 **ASÍ QUE AQUI OS LO DEJO**

 **GRACIAS A** shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Sin más le di una última sonrisa y me marché de allí, corrí por una calle poco habitada y me fui al bosque.

Allí me encontré con Mada-jiji y Kurama me devolvió a mi verdadera forma.

_Estas lista_ me preguntó.

_Si_ dije un poco desanimada.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ me miró preocupado.

_Tranquilo, es solo que echaré de menos mi hogar Mada-jiji_ le dije sonriendo.

_ ¿C-como me as llamado? _ me preguntó.

_Mada-jiji ¿acaso te mo-? Waaaa _grité al ver que Mada-jiji se había abalanzado hacia mi dándome un abrazo mientras lloraba ¿ilusionado?

¿Y este hombre es una leyenda? ¿Alguien de temer? Por Kami-sama ¿eso es un moco? ¡Que asco!

_Mi niña, me ha llamado Jiji_ dijo llorando todavía_ chupate esa Harashima-dobe mi nieta si me quiere_ gritó alzando el puño al aire.

 __ ¿Mi Jiji estará cuerdo no?__ pregunté temerosa mentalmente.

_ _La verdad no lo se_ _ dijo Ashura con una gota en la nuca.

 __Lo más probable es que ni de lejos lo esté_ _ respondió Kurama.

 __Aunque sea mi reencarnación, lo más probable es que no tenga todos sus tornillos en sus sitios_ _ dijo Indra dando un suspiro derrotado.

Después de aquel desvarío continuamos con el viaje… de vez en cuando parábamos y mientras descansábamos el Jiji me enseñaba la teoría de las artes ninjas. Al igual que en las artes de los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze y Uzumaki. El como sabía los Senju y Namikaze es un misterio.

Mientras caminábamos nos desviamos hacia Kusa y luego hacia el país del Arroz antes de llegar a Uzu. Tres semanas después de irnos de viaje llegamos a Kusa.

Jiji cambió su forma física para que nadie supiera su identidad nada mas entrar a Kusa. Kusa era parecido a Konoha en algunos aspectos, aunque en otros como el estado en el que se encontraba era muy distinto.

Estábamos andando por una calle poco transitada cuando oímos un ruido proveniente de las papeleras.

Nos acercamos con cuidado y vimos a una niña de mi edad, ella tiene el cabello y los ojos de color rojo, además de un peinado bastante inusual: su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que largo y liso en el izquierdo. Por ropa llevaba harapos, que estaban manchados con sangre.

_ ¿Qué queréis? _ espetó renuente.

Poco a poco me acerque a ella mientras buscaba en mi mochila y le entregaba un poco de agua y comida.

_No es mucho pero toma_ le dije suavemente mientras le daba la comida que empezó a devorar _ la verdad es que estamos buscando mi Jiji y yo a unos familiares.

_ ¿Quienes? Yo e vivido siempre aquí, quizás los conozca_ nos dijo un poco menos tosca mientras bebía agua.

_No hace falta, ¿Tu no serás por casualidad la hija de Saeko Uzumaki?_ preguntó Jiji mientras la chica se sorprendía.

_Conocías a mi mama_ musitó sorprendida.

_Si, ella era mi hija_ exclamó Jiji para recibir un gran golpe en el estomago de parte de la chica.

_ ¡Y se puede saber donde has estado hasta ahora maldito gandul! _ gritó furiosa.

_ _Mira Hikari se nota que sois parientes, tiene tu genio_ _ dijo Kurama divertido.

_ _Tu a callar bola de pelos_ _ espeté mosqueada.

_Al perecer somos familia entonces. Me llamo Naruto Hikari y ¿tú? _ le pregunté animada por tener a alguien de mi edad

_Karin_ dijo sin más.

_Encantada Karin-nee, sabias que nuestras Okaa-san era hermanas. También tenemos un tío en el país del Arroz y una prima más_ le dije mientras buscaba en mi mochila un poco de ropa para darle. Consistía en una camisa negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón rojo acompañado de unas sandalias negras ninja.

Poco después nos enteramos que mi tía y su esposo murieron. La tía al dar a luz a Karin-nee y el tío en una misión.

No nos costo convencerla en que viniera con nosotros hacia el país del Arroz. Me pregunto como estarán Saru-jiji, Teru-jiji y Aya-nee.

SALTO TEMPORAL KONOHA MISMO DÍA DE LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO POR LA NOCHE

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Hiruzen Sarutobi que en esos momentos estaba todavía peleando contra el mayor enemigo visto por la humanidad… El papeleo.

Justo en el mismo momento que estaba a punto de lanzar un Jutsu igneo para quemar todo recordó la carta que le dio su querido 'nieto'. Rebuscó entre las hojas y los cajones hasta encontrar la carta.

La carta decía esto:

"Sarutobi-jiji, gracias por todo los que as echo por mi durante estos 5 años.

Por darme cobijo, alimento y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Por darme tu cariño y tu calidez. Por protegerme de los aldeanos y curarme después de que me dejasen medio muerto, cuando tu no podías protegerme. Gracias por todo.

Te escribo esto para decirte que me voy no me busques ya que volveré para los exámenes chunin de mi generación. Estaré bien e encontrado a alguien que me entrenara y es de total confianza. Durante estos años muchos secretos te han ocultado Jiji. Uno de esos secretos es que en verdad no soy lo que parezco. Ayer una turba de aldeanos me dejó más muerto que vivo y allí en mi inconsciencia conocí a alguien. Si, allí conocí a Kurama mejor conocido como el Kyubi No Kitsune. Descubrí que por una profecía mis padres me abandonaron.

Tanto Minato como Kushina siguen vivos y se llevaron a mi hermano. Te pensaras ahora ¿no eran mellizos? ¿Un niño y una niña? Si, lo éramos, Kurama me explicó que con lo poco que quedaba de su Chakra el me convirtió temporalmente en un niño. Exacto yo en realidad soy 'Naruto' Hikari.

¿Recuerdas que te hablé de una persona?

Esa persona es mi abuelo materno, por lo que e descubierto mi abuela paterna también esta viva. Por seguridad no diré el nombre de mi abuelo, pero si el de mi abuela. Su nombre es Tsunade Senju. Mi "padre" (si es que se puede llamar así) es hijo de Dan Namikaze y Tsunade Senju. Ella lo abandonó poco después de dar a luz. Irónico él ha hecho lo mismo conmigo.

También quiero una cosa, se que tengo un padrino. Quisiera conocerlo cuando volviese. Se que habrá tenido sus razones para no estar conmigo (Kurama dice que de seguro que es por culpa del consejo). Por lo que se era el sensei de 'él'.

E descubierto que tengo dos tíos y voy a visitarlos, espero caerles bien.

Gracias Jiji, por cierto antes de que se me olvide ellos vendrán uno o dos años antes que los exámenes chunin. No los mates aunque puedes golpearlos todo lo que quieras. Pero ellos me pertenecen y sabrán lo que es mi furia.

Nos vemos dentro de unos años: Naruto Hikari"

El pobre Sandaime-Hokage lloró por la perdida de su nieto y se preguntó quien sería su abuelo. Además de una furia incontrolable hacia Minato y los habitantes de Konoha, al igual que de su antigua alumna. Oh valla que estaba furioso. Pobre de Minato ni Shinigami-sama lo podría salvar. Pero no lo mataría, no. Eso se lo dejaría a Hikari.

Y tambien informaría a Jiraiya para hablar con él. Y tener un ojo sobre el consejo, quizás con la ayuda de Danzo. Él además de sí mismo fue el único que cuido de Hikari.

Con eso en mente se dispuso a acabar con el maldito papeleo y escribir una carta a su exalumno.

Lo mismo sucedía en el restaurante Ichiraku que acababa de cerrar.

Ayame se acababa de acordar de la carta que le dio su hermanito adoptivo y llamó a su padre para leerla.

Esto ponía:

"Queridos Teru-jiji y Aya-nee, os escribo esto para daros las gracias por haberme cuidado. Gracias Teruichi-jiji por darme apoyo y el calor de una familia por cuidarme como a un hijo, Ayame-nee gracias por cuidarme y quererme como a un hermano. Os informo que me iré a entrenar durante varios años. No os preocupéis una persona de gran confianza me cuidara y me ayudará a entrenar, además de que volveré y seré muy fuerte. Y allí os explicaré muchas cosas. Solo puedo deciros que valláis donde Jiji ahora y que os explique lo que pasa más o menos.

Gracias por todo y para cuando vuelva… ¿Me podríais dar un gran tazón de Ramen? Algo me dice que no comeré ramen en mucho tiempo. Gracias y cuando vuelva ya del entrenamiento será mi turno de protegeros

Os quiere: Naruto"

Con esta carta la familia Ichiraku se puso a llorar al saber que no verían en unos cuantos años a su hijo-hermano adoptivo. Mientras decidieron ir donde el Hokage para saber que pasaba.

…

…

Poco después se podía ver a la familia Ichiraku ya habiendo hablado con el Hokage en la calle muy, MUY enfadados prometiendo dolor y sufrimiento a ciertos idiotas.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: QUE OS PARECIO?**

 **POR AHORA EL RECUENTO PARA PAREJA DE HIKARI BA ASI**

 **SASUKE: 5**

 **NEJI: 4**

 **HAKU: 3**

 **RECORDAD QUE PODEIS MANDARME OPNION POR PM O REVIEW**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	5. Chapter 5

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE**

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A:** jake, Kim mew, hill gin, mewmew, krissangel27, cute, misha, kiuby, ultra uzu, alex, shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **ESTOY EMOCIONAD A POR VUESTROS REVIEW **

**SIN MAS AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

 _EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..._

 _Con esta carta la familia Ichiraku se puso a llorar al saber que no verían en unos cuantos años a su hijo-hermano adoptivo. Mientras decidieron ir donde el Hokage para saber que pasaba._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Poco después se podía ver a la familia Ichiraku ya habiendo hablado con el Hokage en la calle muy, MUY enfadada prometiendo dolor y sufrimiento a ciertos idiotas._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

ACTUALIDAD CON NARUTO O HIKARI

Llevamos dos semanas caminando para llegar al país del Arroz. Mientras Mada-jiji nos ha instruido en el control de chakra y aprender a utilizarlo.

Nosotras al tener tanto chakra por ser Uzumakis era muy difícil controlarlo además de que los entrenamientos de Mada-jiji… digamos que mas bien eran torturas espartanas en los que nuestras vidas peligraban siempre. Por ejemplo, para mejorar nuestra condición física y para hacernos más rápidas, nos ponía pesas de casi el triple de la que pesábamos y mientras teníamos que correr por nuestras vidas durante casi toda la mañana.

Ya que para el un entrenamiento en el que no haya nada filoso peligrando contra tu vida y/o tu sanidad mental no es un entrenamiento. Y para mi horror Indra piensa igual, a saber lo que me tocara cuando tenga que entrenar con él. Aunque gracias a ello hemos mejorado considerablemente. Aunque no se lo decimos ya que sino aumentara el sadismo de los entrenamientos. Mientras entrenábamos aveces me llamaban Naruto, otras Hikari, así que decidimos que me llamaría Nahi.

Y lo peor de todo durante este tiempo… ¡NO HAY RAMEN!

Noooooo mi amado ramen… lo peor fue cuando oí a Mada-jiji decir que probablemente no comeré ramen en lo que dura el entrenamiento.

Mañana llegaremos al país del arroz, estoy nerviosa y emocionada por conocer a más familia. Y aunque Karin-nee no lo demuestre ella esta igual que yo. Cabe decir que se sorprendió cuando aveces hablaba como si fuera un chico y allí le explicamos la verdad.

Mada-jiji dice que todas las mujeres Uzumakis somos MUY peligrosas enfadadas.

Lo mismo decían Ashura e Indra antes de que mis puños acabaran en sus caras… bueno que me voy por las ramas.

Como cuando llegamos a Kusa Mada-jiji cambió su aspecto.

Su pelo negro pasó a ser castaño y sus ojos azules.

Todo el lugar era triste, se notaba la falta de dinero por muchos lugares. Había enfermos por doquier y muy pocos jóvenes y hombres. Tanto Karin como yo teníamos miradas de tristeza y dolor ya que esto nos recordaba lo que vivimos en nuestros 'hogares'. Sobre todo el infierno y el miedo con el que vivíamos día a día.

Seguimos andando hasta toparnos con un grupo de niños de unos diez años que estaban golpeando a una niña de nuestra edad. La niña tenía el pelo rojo y un vestido bastante sucio lleno de polvo y sangre. Tenía el labio y la ceja derecha partidos y un moretón en su ojo izquierdo.

Tanto Karin como yo nos enfurecimos y nuestro pelo se elevó, el mío dividido en nueve trozos. Mientras Mada-jiji palideció y se alejó de nosotras considerablemente.

_ ¡VOSOTROS MALDITOS! _ fue nuestro grito de guerra antes de lanzarnos hacia ellos y darles la paliza de sus vidas dejándolos fuera de juego en un dos por tres.

_ Oye ¿estas bien? _ le dije a la chica y vi sus ojos marrones mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie solo para ser empujada.

_Ey al menos da las gracias ttebane_ dijo Karin algo de lo que me di cuenta es que las dos tenemos un tic parecido.

Mada-jiji dice que lo heredamos de nuestras madres. Aunque Kushina también tenía el típico tic Uchiha. Mientras que nuestro tío tenía solo el tipo tic Uchiha.

_Hmp, no os lo pedí_ hablando del tic… miré de soslayo a Mada-jiji y vi que estaba mirando muy fijamente a la chica.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes? _la sonreí mientras le daba una manzana de mi mochila.

_...Cinco aunque dentro de unos cuatro meses cumpliré seis_ dijo después de coger la manzana y darle un gran mordisco.

_Nosotras también, yo soy Nahi y ellas es mi prima Karin Uzumaki_ le dije el apellido adrede y miré su reacción y vi como sus ojos se habrían desmesuradamente.

_U-uzumaki_ susurró sorprendida.

_Si, estamos viajando con nuestro Jiji buscando a nuestro Tío que vive aquí. Su nombre era-_ no pude acabar ya que fui cortada por la chica.

_Su nombre era Tsusuke Uzumaki ¿verdad? _ preguntó triste ahogando un sollozo.

Entonces mis confirmaciones eran ciertas…

_Si… ¿tú eres su hija verdad? _preguntó Mada-jiji triste.

_Si_ dijo triste.

En eso nos contó que sus padres se habían opuesto al madato de Orochimaru, era un ex-ninja de la Konoha y Sanin de las serpientes, que era el actual Otogakure, quedando ella huérfana y siendo la paría de la villa.

_Lo siento_ le dije triste por haberla echo recordar aquello_ dime Tayuya quieres venir con nosotros_ le pregunté tímida.

_Me gustaría, total aquí no me retiene nada_ se encogió de hombros y salimos de la aldea hasta quedar en un riachuelo.

_Hmp, entonces que esperamos dattebayo_ le dije mientras le cogía de la mano con un sonrisa.

Cuando salimos de allí Mada-jiji volvió a la normalidad y le contamos a Tayuya-nee que era nuestro abuelo, para luego ella golpearle en sus partes y gritarle mil y un groserías. Incluso Indra y Ashura se estremecieron y asintieron en cuanto Kurama dijo que las mujeres Uzumaki éramos de fuerte carácter, incluso yo le tuve que dar la razón a esa bola de pelos.

Para llegar a Uzu aún nos faltaban como mínimo unas 3 semanas más. Eso significa tres semanas de entren- a quien engaño tres semanas de dolor, tres putas semanas de tortura sin parar.

_Vo-voy a mo-morir_ murmuré agotada con la ropa quemada mientras me tiraba al suelo.

¿La razón?

Simple a Mada-jiji nada más salir se le ocurrió la brillante o psicótica idea de entrenar.

La meta… correr durante todo lo que queda de día mientras esquivamos sus jutsus Katon y sus kunais y shuriken's.

Total acabamos quemadas, agotadas y con varios cortes. Además de que a Kurama y a Indra les encantase la idea de ese entrenamiento y Ashura se preguntase la mentalidad de sus hermanos.

_Lo habéis echo bastante bien. Aun así ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Uzu?_ preguntó Jiji.

_Tres semanas Jiji_ dijo Karin entre bocanadas de aire.

No se porque porque el brillo de los ojos de Mada-jiji no me gustó ni un pelo.

_Pues tenemos semana y media para llegar allí_ informó con esa sonrisa sádica que ponía cuando hacíamos los entrenamientos.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _ gritamos las tres con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Ni una queja o sino será una semana lo que tengáis de tiempo_ informó y nos callamos al instante.

Durante la siguiente semana y media mi vida fue en una palabra… HORRIBLE.

Entrenar muy duro y casi correr por nuestras vidas, poco tiempo de descanso (como unos 10 minutos para comer y beber agua), estiramientos y calentamientos infernales (1000 sentadillas, 1000 lagartijas y 20 vueltas a la zona por la que estábamos en menos de una hora y media o tendríamos que hacer el doble de eso).

Y finalmente llegamos a Uzu… o lo que quedaba de ella.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: K OS PARECIO?**

 **POR AHORA EL RECUENTO VA ASI**

 **SASUKE: 11**

 **NEJI: 8**

 **HAKU: 10**

 **RECORDAD QUE PODEIS MANDARME TANTO POR REVIEW COMO POR PM LAS PAREJAS**

 **Y SI QUEREIS ALGUNA SUGERENCIA**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	6. AVISO

OLA GENTE ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO

VENGO A DECIR QUE MIENTRAS MIRABA LOS REVIEW ADEMAS DE LEER EL REVIEW DE A-SAMA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE HAN ESTADO TRUCANDO LOS VOTOS PARA QUE ESTE FIC SEA UN HAKUXHIKARI

Y POR ENDE ME VEO OBLIGADA A ELIMINAR A HAKU DE LA COMPETION PARA PAREJA DE HIKARI

GRACIAS POR TODO Y SIENTO LAS MOLESTIAS

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	7. Chapter 6

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE**

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A:** . jake, Kim mew, hill gin, mewmew, krissangel27, cute, misha, kiuby, ultra uzu, alex, shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **ESTOY EMOCIONAD** **A** **POR VUESTROS REVIEW**

 **SIN MAS AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Y finalmente llegamos a Uzu… o lo que quedaba de ella. Todo estaba hecho ruinas y todo por culpa de la codicia y el odio de los demás. Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa incluso por lo que me contó Mada-jiji Konoha también atacó y robó varios sellos entre ellos el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Fue entonces que fue como si algo me llamara y fui hacia unos escombros con las chicas detrás de mí.

Puse mi mano en una superficie afilada, cortándome en el proceso. Al instante varios símbolos aparecieron en la piedra. Con un pequeño terremoto unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo aparecieron. Después de aquello volvimos las tres en sí.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó Karin-nee confusa.

_Ni puta idea_ se encogió de hombros Tayuya-nee.

_Mada-jiji, tú los sabes ¿verdad? _ le mire acusadoramente.

_Si, es vuestra sangre Uzumaki, es lo que os llamó_ contestó mientras bajaba por las escaleras seguido de nosotras.

Llegamos al final de las escaleras y vimos un gran muro de piedra con varios nombres en ella.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ pregunté desconcertada.

_Esto, Nahi son los registros Uzumaki_ dijo Mada-jiji.

_ ¿Y eso es…? _ preguntó Tayuya-nee.

_Cuando un Uzumaki nace su alma queda registrada aquí y cuando muere, un tipo de espectro un residuo de su alma se alberga aquí. Solo un Uzumaki puede "invocar" a otro Uzumaki que este en el registro_ informó Mada-jiji

_E-eso qui-quiere dec-decir que s-son ¿fan-fantasmas? _ pregunté aterrada.

Una de las cosas que mas odio son los fantasmas, los aborrezco. Y todo por culpa de Saru-jiji que una vez en Halloween me contó historias de miedo sobre fantasmas.

_Eso significa que podemos ver a nuestros padres_ dedujo Karin-nee emocionada.

_Si, y a vuestra abuela también_ dijo con cariño, como cada vez que hablaba de ella.

_Mmmm… entonces… ¿Mio Uzumaki? _ pregunté dubitativa.

De repente la piedra brillo y de allí salio una sombra. Esa sombra optó por la forma de una mujer de unos 40 años, pelirroja hasta por debajo de la cintura y ojos morados. Su cara era parecida a la mía pero ella no tenía bigotes en cada mejilla como yo. Llevaba un kimono azul con toques rojos en las mangas y en los cuellos.

_ ¡Jajajaja aquí llega la increíble, maravillosa y sexy Mio Uzumaki! _ grito haciendo una pose rara mientras las tres teníamos una enorme gota en la nuca.

_ _Jajajaja no si se nota que sois familia_ _ río Kurama a carcajadas.

_ _¿Los Uzumaki's siempre son así?_ _ preguntó Indra divertido

_ _Siempre, te lo digo yo que estuve dentro de dos y ahora estoy dentro de otra_ _ río Kurama mientras Ashura rodaba por el suelo.

Me enfadé tanto que me imagine que eran arrollados por una ola gigante.

_ _Otra palabra y en vez de agua será lava_ _ amenacé mientras los tres se callaban y se ponían blancos como la cal.

_ _Hay Nahi-sama_ _ dijeron en pose militar sudando balas.

Puse atención y vi como Karin-nee y Tayuya-nee se presentaban, además de contarles su vida. Solo diré una cosa… la abuela aunque solo sea una sombra da MUCHO miedo.

_ ¿Y tú querida? Supongo que eres hija de Kushi-chan_ dijo dulcemente.

Yo nerviosa tragué duro y le explique lo poco de vida que viví. Le hable sobre Saru-jiji y los Ichiraku, como vivía en villa y como me trataban. Como mi vida fue marcada por una profecía y como conocí a Jiji.

Si la abuela antes daba miedo, después de contarle mi vida, ahora ATERRABA.

Empezó a gritar y despotricar en contra de Minato y diciendo todo tipo de torturas.

_ ¡A Tsunade la entiendo! ¿PERO A ESE CENUTRIO? ¡ME BA HA OÍR ESE ALCORNOQUE VALLA QUE SI! ¡ES QUE NO PUEDE UTILIZAR LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE TIENE! ¡Y KUSHINA NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS! ¡AH NO! ¡YO NO CRIÉ A ESA NIÑA PARA QUE ME SALIERA ASÍ! ¡SE VA A ENTERAR CUANDO LA VEA! ¡LA VOY A CASTIGAR DE POR VIDA! _ y siguió despotricando hasta que vio a Mada-jiji que tenía una sonrisa.

_Hola Mio_ dijo con una felicidad y cariño que nunca habíamos visto en él.

_ ¡IMBECIL! _ gritó e intentó golpearlo, digo intentó porque solo lo atravesaba.

Las tres teníamos una enorme gota en la nuca, mientras que Kurama Indra y Ashura hacían esfuerzos sobre-humanos para no reírse por la suerte que tenía Mada-jiji.

_ _Podéis hacerlo, reíros_ _ suspire mientras que los tres estallaban en risas. Si, dije los tres; la imagen de ver a Indra, una persona muy seria, riéndose no es muy bonita.

_Nahi-chan_ me llamó la abuela con voz dulce.

_Dime_ le dije mirándola y vi un brillo travieso en sus ojos. El mismo que tenía yo cuando me vengaba de algún aldeano o hacía una broma.

_Veras…_ y me susurró si podía tomar mi cuerpo prestado un momento para darle una lección a Mada-jiji.

Y yo… pues que queréis que os diga no me negué.

Ni que lo fuera a matar.

Poco después noté como mi conciencia iba a un segundo plano…

Cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo vi a la abuela satisfecha, a Mada-jiji medio muerto en un charquito de sangre y a Karin-nee y Tayuya-nee aterradas abrazándose mutuamente.

Y yo por el bien de mi salud metal hice lo mas seguro… callarme y no preguntar nada.

Después de que Mada-jiji se recuperara Karin-nee y Tayuya-nee llamaron a sus padres y yo salí de la sala para darles privacidad.

Se que suena tonto, pero el ver aquellas miradas de amor de mis tíos hacia mis primas...

Me dio envidia.

Ellas sabían que sus padres las amaban, no las abandonaron por una profecía. No las dejaron por fines egoístas e hipócritas. No odio ni a Minato ni a Kushina, pero tampoco los considero mis padres.

 _"Padres se hacen no se nacen"_ fue lo que una vez me dijo Saru-jiji.

_Nahi_ me llamó Mada-jiji desde atrás.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ le pregunté toscamente sin mirarle.

_No tienes porque sentirte así. Se que nunca disfrutaste de ellos. Pero nosotros estamos aquí, tu familia_ murmuró mientras me abrazaba.

Y por primera vez en mi corta vida lloré, lloré por todo lo que e vivido y sufrido. Lloré por aquellos que me dieron la espalda, lloré sacando todo el dolor, la frustración y tristeza. Por primera vez deje de comportarme madura y me mostré como lo que era una niña de cinco años que había sufrido. Una niña que solo quería amor, felicidad y una familia. Por primera vez pude ser yo misma sin mascaras.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: BUENO COMO YA DIJE EN EL AVISO HAKU A SIDO DESCALIFICADO**

 **ASÍ** **QUE ESTO QUEDA EN...**

 **SASUKE: 15**

 **NEJI: 9**

 **Y ESO ES TODO RECORDAD PODEIS MANDARME PAREJA O ALGO QUE QUERAIS PARA LA HISTORIA (CONSIDERARE SI ES POSIBLE PONERLO O NO) POR PM O REVIEW**

 **TAMBIEN PREGUNTAROS SI QUEREIS A MENMA (HERMANO MELLIZO DE HIKARI) SEA BUENO O MALO VOSOTROS DECIDIS**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	8. Chapter 7

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE K TAL**

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A:** milagros . luna.2195, god madara , menma12 ,miguelgiuliano . co ,one monocon, jake, Kim mew, hill gin, mewmew, krissangel27, cute, misha, kiuby, ultra uzu, alex, shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **ESTOY EMOCIONAD** **A** **POR VUESTROS REVIEW**

 **SIN MAS AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

Después de que Mada-jiji se recuperara Karin-nee y Tayuya-nee llamaron a sus padres y yo salí de la sala para darles privacidad.

Se que suena tonto, pero el ver aquellas miradas de amor de mis tíos hacia mis primas,

me dio envidia.

Ellas sabían que sus padres las amaban, no las abandonaron por una profecía. No las dejaron por fines egoístas e hipócritas. No odio ni a Minato ni a Kushina, pero tampoco los considero mis padres.

"Padres se hacen no se nacen" fue lo que una vez me dijo Saru-jiji.

_Nahi_ me llamó Mada-jiji desde atrás.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ le pregunté sin mirarle.

_No tienes porque sentirte así. Se que nunca disfrutaste de ellos. Pero nosotros estamos aquí, tu familia_ murmuró mientras me abrazaba.

Y por primera vez en mi corta vida lloré, lloré por todo lo que e vivido y sufrido. Lloré por aquellos que me dieron la espalda, lloré sacando todo el dolor, la frustración y tristeza.

* * *

EN KONOHA ESE MISMO INSTANTE

Se puede ver a un Sarutobi mirando una montaña de papeleo con ganas de incinerarlo, cuando oye que llaman a la puerta de su oficina.

_Pasen_ dice.

Allí entraron un hombre y una mujer.

El Hombre era alto, con el pelo blanco y dos rayas rojas que salían de sus ojos hasta su barbilla. Se le veía con un atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, pero en lugar de llevar la Banda Ninja de Konoha, el hombre lleva puesta la supuesta 'Banda Ninja del Monte Myōboku'. En su espalda cargaba un Pergamino de Contrato.

La mujer era bastante alta, de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, ella usa a menudo una gran chaqueta de color verde con el kanji (apuesta) escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior.

Debajo llevaba una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ceñía a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa dejaba a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos.

Llevaba sandalias con tacones altos y se pintaba las uñas de las manos y los pies de color rojo; también usaba pintalabios de color rosa suave.

_Para que nos quería ver ¿sensei? _ preguntó el hombre.

_Es sobre un asunto muy delicado Jiraiya, Tsunade_ dijo serio Sarutobi mientras colocaba sellos de silencio para que nadie los pudiera oír_ ¿Qué sabéis sobre el ataque de Kyuubi?

_ ¿Bromeas? Por si no te acuerdas yo estuve allí. Tuve que ver como el Kyuubi era encerrado en mi ahijado y como Minato y Kushina morían_ dijo con amargura Jiraiya.

_Te equivocas Jiraiya. Algunas cosas de las que nosotros creíamos ciertas son falsas_ dijo seriamente el Hokage.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? _ preguntó Tsunade_ yo no estaba en la villa.

_Tiene mucho que ver ¿el nombre de Minato Namikaze no te suena de algo?_ murmuró mirando fijamente a su ex-alumna.

_No, solo se que fue el cuarto Hokage_ dijo Tsuande.

_Yo te diré quien era. El era un hombre que fue abandonado en un orfanato de aquí, por su propia madre. El vivió solo toda su vida y todo porque su madre no pudo cuidarlo, ya que el novio de esta y padre de este murió antes siquiera de que la madre supiera que estaba embarazada de él_ explicó mirando a Tsunade que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida.

_N-no es posible. No me digas que él era… _ murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

_De que habláis_ dijo Jiraiya un poco molesto ya que no se enteraba de nada.

_De que Minato, era hijo de Dan Namikaze y Tsunade Senju_ explicó serio Sarutobi.

_ ¡QUE! _ gritó incrédulo mientras Tsunade rompía a llorar al saber que el fruto de su amor, con el hombre que una vez amó estaba muerto.

_Mi hijo esta muerto_ murmuraba rota mientras sollozaba.

_No lo esta Tsunade, ni Kushina tampoco_ informó un poco furioso, pero no con ella sino con Minato.

_Sensei ¿Qué quiere decir? _ preguntó desconcertado Jiraiya.

_Lo que os voy a decir ahora es algo de lo que me enteré hace poco, solo esperó que guardéis el secreto_ dijo serio Sarutobi y empezó a explicarles la verdad. Quien era en verdad Naruto, lo que vivió aquí. Sobre Minato y Kushina estaban vivos y lo que hicieron por una profecía…

Cuando acabo y vio a sus ex-alumnos decir que no estaban furiosos, era como decir que Naruto odiaba el ramen.

_Todo este tiempo… si hubiera sabido esto… si no fuera por el consejo_ murmuraba con rabia Jiraiya llamando la atención de Sarutobi.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver el consejo en esto? _ preguntó curioso.

_Ellos me amenazaron que si me acercaba a mi ahijado, ellos antes siquiera de que pudiera hacer algo lo matarían_ dijo furioso y triste.

_ ¡Que! ¿Quiénes ordenaron eso?_ dijo una furiosa Tsunade.

_Las momias de Koharu y Homura_ masculló Jiraiya sentándose en una silla.

_Me van a oír esos dos desgraciados y pobre de Minato y Kushina cuando los vea. Yo deje a Minato ya que después de la muerte de Dan no lo podía cuidar. Pero ese maldito hipócrita lo hace por una profecía… me va a oír… valla que me va a oír. Y esa tomate con patas igual, no se van a salvar ninguno de esos dos _ murmuraba mientras crujía sus manos Tsunade rodeada con un aura negro que prometía dolor y muerte_ voy a traer a mi compañera y nos quedaremos en Konoha. Si esos dos van a volver voy a estar presente.

_Sensei… solo esperamos que Hikari no tenga el mismo genio_ susurraba aterrado Jiraiya pues hacia tiempo que no veía a Tsunade tan furiosa.

_Yo también lo espero… yo también_ dijo el pobre Hiruzen aterrado.

Y sin que ellos lo supieran en Uzu Nahi estornudó muy fuerte mientras que de un golpe destruía una roca para liberar el estrés.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: BUENO Y ESO ES TODO POR AHORA**

 **LAS VOTACIONES VAN ASI**

 **SASUKE: 19**

 **NEJI: 11**

 **Y ESO ES TODO RECORDAD PODEIS MANDARME PAREJA O ALGO QUE QUERAIS PARA LA HISTORIA (CONSIDERARE SI ES POSIBLE PONERLO O NO) POR PM O REVIEW**

 **TAMBIEN PREGUNTAROS SI QUEREIS A MENMA (HERMANO MELLIZO DE HIKARI) SEA BUENO O MALO VOSOTROS DECIDIS**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	9. Chapter 8

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE DONDE ESTOY NO TENGO INTERNET**

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A:** Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul milagros . luna.2195, god madara , menma12 ,miguelgiuliano . co ,one monocon, jake, Kim mew, hill gin, mewmew, krissangel27, cute, misha, kiuby, ultra uzu, alex, shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **NO ME LO PUEDO CREER MAS DE 2500 VISITAS Y MAS DE 80 COMENTARIOS ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA**

 **SIN MAS AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

DEVUELTA EN UZU

Después de aquel episodio empezaron los verdaderos entrenamientos.

Todos los registros Uzumakis (Es decir abuelos, tíos, bisabuelos etc.…) estuvieron encantados de entrenarnos. Aún recuerdo el día que descubrimos nuestros tipos de chakra.

 **(FLASH BLACK)**

Estábamos en una zona desierta para así no destrozar lo poco que quedaba de Uzu.

Cada una llevaba ropa para entrenar.

Karin-nee llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros con unas sandalias ninjas del mismo color. Una remera roja con toques blancos, detrás en la espalda estaban los símbolos Uzumaki y Uchiha. El pelo lo llevaba suelto.

Tayuya-nee llevaba unos pantalones de combates rojo sangre con toques negros en la parte baja de estos, botines ninjas del mismo color y una camisa de manga larga blanca con toques rojos y azules en ella, atrás los mismos símbolos que Karin-nee. Llevaba el pelo recogido el una coleta de caballo.

Yo llevaba unos legins negros que me llagaban a las rodillas y encimas de ellas una falda roja y en la parte baja toques naranjas que parecían llamas. Tenía un traje de malla de color negro y en los bordes era amarillo oscuro, encima de eso tenía una chamarra negra que me llegaba hasta las rodillas con los símbolos de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha en ellos, unas botas de combate marrón oscuro.

Mi pelo lo tenía recogido en dos coletas altas una a cada lado.

Mada-jiji nos dio un trozo de papel (obtenido de un tipo especial de árbol el cual se cultiva y alimenta con chakra) que poseía propiedades particulares y era utilizado para reconocer el tipo de naturaleza o afinidad que poseía un ninja.

_ En general, cada persona tiene un chakra que tiene una afinidad hacia una naturaleza básica Katon, Futon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton (Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Tierra, Agua), una característica que parece ser genética, ya que clanes enteros a veces comparten la misma afinidad. La mayoría de los miembros del Clan Uchiha, por ejemplo, teníamos una afinidad hacia la naturaleza del fuego_ explicó mientras su papel se arrugaba y luego se quemaba.

Lo raro vino después…

El papel de Karin-nee se dividió en tres partes; una se partió, una se quemó y la última se mojó. Afinidades futon, suiton y katon.

El papel de Tayuya-nee se dividió en tres partes; una se deshizo, otra se quemó y la otra se arrugó. Afinidades doton, katon y raiton.

Y en mi caso… bueno en mi caso el papel se dividió en cinco partes; una se mojó, otra se quemó, la otra se deshizo, otra se arrugó y la última se partió en dos. La que se dividió uno de los trozos se calló al suelo y de allí una pequeña plata empezó a brotar.

Decir que Mada-jiji estaba asombrado era poco, el nos explicó que normalmente solo llegan hasta dos afinidades pero nosotras teníamos más.

_Lo que no entiendo es como tu Nahi tienes tantas afinidades_ dijo confundido.

_ _Hikari_ _ me llamó Kurama.

_ _Dime Kurama_ _ le respondí dando a entender que le prestaba atención.

_ _Préstame tu cuerpo para hablar con tu abuelo_ _ me pidió. Al principio titubeé un poco pero luego acepte. Pensé en avisar a mi Jiji y a mis primas pero lo descarté y decidí darles un pequeñín sustito.

 _(POV NORMAL)_

De repente las coletas del pelo de Nahi se le soltaron y su cabello se desordenó y dividió en nueve partes. Sus marcas faciales se atenuaron, sus colmillos y uñas crecieron y sus ojos pasaron a ser dos ojos rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas se rasgaron como las de un gato.

_ ¿Nahi? _ preguntó temeroso Madara de que Kurama haya tomado el cuerpo de su nieta.

_Tranquilo ella esta bien, solo le pedí que me prestara su cuerpo para hablar contigo viejo_ dijo Kurama através del cuerpo de Nahi asustando a Karin y a Tayuya en el proceso.

_ ¿De que quieres hablar? _ preguntó serio.

_Del porque ella tiene tantas afinidades, en primera ella es tu nieta y de una Uzumaki; eso le da afinidades raiton, katon y futon. Luego están sus otros abuelos un Namikaze y una Senju al igual que su bisabuelo y tío bisabuelo, de ahí vienen las afinidades mokuton (Madera) y suiton. Mientras que ella nos tienen a los tres en su interior así que es normal que tenga doton y otro elemento secundario_ explicó serio.

_ Hmp ¿Qué tipos de elementos secundarios? _ preguntó Tayuya.

_Lo normal, Enton (Llama), Hyoton (Hielo), Ranton (Tormenta) o Yoton (Lava) algo que vosotras también podréis hacer mezclando los tipos de chakra. Otros más peligrosos, incluso para ella si no los usa bien, que son por nosotros el Meiton (Oscuridad), Inton (Yin), Yoton (Yang) o Shakuton (Quemar)_ explicó tranquilo pero serio.

_ ¿Cómo podríamos entrenarnos en esos elementos? Nadie de aquí, ni siquiera los registros tiene esa información_ explicó Madara.

_Oh tranquilo, jujujuju de eso me encargaré yo_ rió sádicamente Kurama dando escalofríos a Karin y Tayuya.

_ ¿De verdad ttebane? _ preguntó Karin con cautela.

_Si, pero una cosa os digo _ la sonrisa se ensanchó mas_ si pensáis que el entrenamiento de Madara era duro… mas os vale rezar a Kami para no morir_ y empezó a reír como un loco para luego dejar que Nahi tomara el control de su cuerpo dejando a dos chicas temblando y blancas como la cal.

 _(POV NAHI)_

Cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, nada más abrir los ojos deseé no haberlo hecho.

La sonrisa emocionada de Mada-jiji, más las caras aterradas de mis primas no me auguraba NADA bueno.

Y fue hay cuando me explicaron quien nos iba a entrenar ahora y puedo jurar que oí como Kurama reía siniestramente en mi interior.

Quiero irme a mi casita…

 **(FIN FLASH BACK)**

* * *

Y valla que fue un infierno sus entrenamientos, en verdad pensábamos que íbamos a morir en alguno de estos.

Sus castigos eran siempre en conjunto no solo castigaba a una siempre a las tres, y sus calentamientos mas bien era correr por nuestras vidas mientras el y nuestro Jiji nos perseguían mientras nos atacaban, eso si mientras nos perseguían reían como los locos que son.

Pero gracias a eso pudimos desbloquear unos Kekkei Genkai muy particulares…

 **(FLASH BLACK)**

Estábamos al borde de un acantilado entrenando nuestro control de chakra, debajo de la rama de un árbol. Llevábamos así como unas dos horas, si dejábamos de concentrarnos caeríamos por el acantilado.

Por desgracia Kurama no lo dejaría así. No, el tomó control del clon que hice para que nos enseñara y empezó a lanzarnos shuriken, kunais y jutsus de todo tipo de elementos pero de bajo nivel.

Tayuya-nee no pudo aguantar más y calló. Nosotras aterradas nos lanzamos hacia ella agarrándola firmemente.

Si una caía, caíamos todas.

Fue entonces cuando tres pares de cadenas se materializaron de nuestro cuerpo y se agarraron al árbol del que estábamos colgadas.

Poco a poco las cadenas nos fueron elevando hasta que nos dejaron en el suelo y se metieron en nuestros cuerpos.

Entonces oímos una risa siniestra…

_ ¿Quién diría que tendríais las _Kongō Fūsa_ (cadenas de chakra) de los Uzumaki?_ rió Kurama_ ahora que sabemos esto incrementaremos el entrenamiento para que podíais controlar a la perfección las cadenas ¿entendido? _ dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

_Hai Kurama-sensei_ dijimos ya que si nos negábamos a saber lo que nos haría.

Y desde ese día el infierno se desató. Para calentar todas las mañanas dábamos 2000 flexiones y sentadilla, 30 vueltas a Uzu, 800 katas de diferentes tipos de clanes; desde el Uchiha, el Uzumaki, el Senju e incluso el Namikaze. Hasta nos enseño las bases del clan Hyuuga y otros clanes que hoy día ya no existían.

Todo eso en menos de dos horas o sino hacíamos el doble.

Luego nos mandaba crear una colosal cantidad de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (clones de sombras) unos 900 y cada uno entrenaba en jutsus, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu y control de chakra; mientras, nosotras empezábamos con las cadenas de chakra y yo era instruida un poco en el Sharingan por Indra… y ese pro-entrenamiento no fue NADA bonito… solo digamos que si Mada-jiji era un maldito bastardo en los entrenamientos, Indra era un desquiciado hijo de su puta madre y con un horrible temperamento.

En uno de esos entrenamientos descubrimos que tanto Tayuya-nee como Karin-nee tenían otro Kekkei Genkai. Lo cual fue grandioso para Mada-jiji que al enterarse hizo un ridículo baile, que nos hizo una vez mas preguntarnos el estado mental de nuestro abuelo.

Tayuya tenía el Kemuri Henge (transformación en humo) le permite la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en humo y revertir el proceso. En verdad era muy útil y con un sello de gravedad el viento no la afectaría.

Karin tenía el Jinton (velocidad) le permitía moverse a grandes velocidades casi a la del sonido. Era muy útil a la hora de escapar o esquivar ataque de grandes potencias.

 **(FIN FLASH BACK)**

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: QUE OS PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTASE**

 **Y TENEMOS UN ANUNCIO...**

 **TAN TAN TANNNNNNN...**

 **UNA NUEVA TORTURA PASARA EN KONOHA EN EL PROXIMO CAPI**

 **(QUIEN ADIVINE QUIEN O QUIENES SERAN EL O LOS POBRES QUE SUFRIRANTENDRA UNA GALLETITA VIRTUAL)**

 **LA PUNTUACION SIGUE ASI**

 **SASUKE : 20**

 **NEJI: 12**

 **RECORDAD VOTAR SI QUEREIS A MENMA (MELLIZO DE NAHI) SI ES MALO O BUENO**


	10. Chapter 9

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE *esquiva un tomate* SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO HASTA HOY NO TENIA INTERNET. LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY GORRONEANDO A MI TIA EL WIFI JEJE**

 **QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A:** Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul milagros . luna.2195, god madara , menma12 ,miguelgiuliano . co ,one monocon, jake, Kim mew, hill gin, mewmew, krissangel27, cute, misha, kiuby, ultra uzu, alex, shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter

 **WEI MAS DE 3200 VISITAS Y 92 COMENTARIOS LA VERDAD NUNCA CREI QUE ESTE FIC TENDRIA TANTOS REVIEW ESTOY MUY FELIS**

 **AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

En uno de esos entrenamientos descubrimos que tanto Tayuya-nee como Karin-nee tenían otro Kekkei Genkai. Lo cual fue grandioso para Mada-jiji que al enterarse hizo un ridículo baile, que nos hizo una vez mas preguntarnos el estado mental de nuestro abuelo.

Tayuya tenía el Kemuri Henge (transformación en humo) le permite la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en humo y revertir el proceso. En verdad era muy útil y con un sello de gravedad el viento no la afectaría.

Karin tenía el Jinton (velocidad) le permitía moverse a grandes velocidades casi a la del sonido. Era muy útil a la hora de escapar o escibar ataque de grandes potencias.

 **(FIN FLASH BACK)**

De eso han pasado 6 años y hoy estamos los cuatro reunido en una cabaña que construimos (más bien creé con un jutsu mokuton gracias a Ashura y sus clases) durante los primero meses que estuvimos aquí.

_Muy bien, ha decir verdad e estado pensado en algo que lleva rondando mi mente bastante tiempo_ dijo Jiji.

_ ¿El que? _ preguntó Tayuya que para tener solo once años, al igual que Karin y yo habíamos cambiado mucho.

Tayuya llevaba un traje de malla negro y unos pantalones rojos con toques blancos, unos botines negros y una gabardina marrón oscuro con los símbolos de los clanes. Su pelo que le llegaba hasta las caderas estaba recogido en una cola alta. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante y tenía una espada de chakra en su cadera. La funda era roja con un fénix grabado en esta. Su nombre era Shusaku No Kiba (garras de Shusaku)

Karin llevaba un vestido negro con toque rojos y naranjas en la parte baja del vestido que se dividía en cada lado, para que tuviera mayor movilidad y atrás los símbolos de los clanes, debajo de este tenían unos legins que le llegaban a las rodillas. Tenía unas zapatillas de tacón ninja negros, portaba unos guantes sin dedos que le llegaban hasta los codos de color blancos y su pelo le llegaba por encima de la cadera. Su cuerpo también había crecido y portaba en su espalda un bumerang enorme creado con chakra y una material para que pueda agregarle chakra a este. Había un lobo grabado en uno de los lados. Ookami No Yuki (El lobo de la nieve)

Yo vestía una falda naranja con toques negros y debajo de estos unos legins amarillo clarito casi blanco, un traje de malla blanco con toques rojo sangre y unas botas negras de combate. Portaba unos guantes negros y a cada lado de mis caderas había una espada de chakra una tenía una funda blanca y la otra negra cada una con una dragón grabado en ella. Se llamaban Yoru no Ryu y Shiro Ryu (Dragón de la Noche y Dragón blanco)

Mi pelo recogido en dos coletas me llegaba por debajo de la cintura y por culpa de mis genes Senju mi cuerpo era más 'desarrollado' en algunas 'partes'.

_He pensado y hablado sobre esto con los Registros Uzumakis_ siguió Jiji_ y hemos decidido restablecer Uzu ha su antigua gloria.

_ ¡QUEEEEE!_ gritamos las tres sorprendidas.

_Y de donde sacaríamos el material y el dinero. Es imposible, ridículo ttebane_ dijo Karin negando con la cabeza

_Hmp. Ya se te han salido las pocas tuercas que te quedaban dattebayo_ suspire con pesar.

_Hmp, tardó mucho en que se le fuera la sesera_ murmuró Tayuya.

_ ¡Malditas niñas desagradecidas, que ya no respetáis ni a vuestro abuelo! _ lloró Jiji en una esquina del cuarto mientras nosotras nos reíamos.

_Mio Uzumaki_ llamé y de repente apareció la abuela o su sombra más bien.

_ ¿Qué necesitas mi niña? _ preguntó mirándome con dulzura.

_ ¿Es cierto que vamos a resurgir Uzu? _ pregunte.

_Si, ya es hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Además dentro de cuatro años serán los exámenes chunin_ informó lo último mirándome seriamente.

_Lo se_ murmuré.

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE EN KONOHA

Se puede ver a las puertas de Konoha a dos adultos, un pre-adolescente y dos niñas pequeñas. Todos con una capa encima de ellos.

_Ya quiero llegar y verla_ dijo el niño emocionado.

_Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos hablaremos con ella. Seguro que se emocionara ttebane_ dijo la mujer alegre.

_Nee-chan, vamos a ver a Nee-chan_ dijeron las niñas ilusionadas.

_Si, pero primero tenemos que ir a la torre para hablar con Sandaime-sama_ dijo el hombre

Esas personas se dirigían a la torre Hokage.

En la torre Hokague…

[Toc, Toc]

_Adelante_ dijo Sarutobi mientras guardaba un librito de color naranja en un cajón.

De la puerta aparecieron Tsunade y Jiraiya.

_ ¿Pasa algo? _ preguntó mirando unos papeles.

_La verdad sensei es… _ pero Tsunade no pudo acabar ya que estaban llamando nuevamente a la puerta.

_Adelante_ dijo en un suspiro mientras encendía su pipa.

La puerta se abrió y de allí aparecieron cinco encapuchados.

_ ¿Quiénes sois y que se les ofrece? _ preguntó tranquilamente, aunque por dentro tenía un presentimiento de saber quiénes eran y una sonrisa un tanto tétrica se formaba en su cara.

_Ha pasado tiempo Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya-sensei_ dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha descubriendo a un hombre bastante alto, de tez blanca, tenía brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Tenía el flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. El llevaba el uniforme habitual de la aldea de Konoha, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa. Ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que Minato Namikaze.

Luego las otras personas se quitaron las capuchas revelando a una mujer que tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo.

Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha. Era Kushina Namikaze antes Uzumaki.

Otra persona era un niño de unos 11 o 12 años, pelirrojo, de cara redonda en la que había tres marcas como de bigotes en cada una y ojos azules. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones ninja negros acompañados de unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Las últimas personas eran dos niñas idénticas; pelo rubio, ojos gris-violetas, cara redonda y llevaban un vestido cada una. La diferencia es que el vestido de una era rojo, mientras que el de la otra era amarillo.

_Minato… _ murmuró oscuramente Jiraiya, pero el color de la cara se le fue al ver el aura de muerte de Tsunade.

_Jajaja siento no habéroslo dicho an-_ pero no pudo acabar por culpa de un puñetazo de chakra de parte de Tsunade que lo mandó contra la pared incrustandolo en el.

_ ¡Maldito desgraciado! _ gritó furiosa mientras sus coletas se elevaban 'misteriosamente' en el aire.

_Tsunade, cálmate_ dijo Hiruzen_ si sigues así no nos dejaras nada a nosotros_ susurró lo último.

_Pero que te pasa Tsunade, porque golpeas a mi marido_ dijo una Kushina furiosa solo para recibir un guantazo de parte de Jiraiya que lo miraba de manera fría.

_Y preguntáis porque_ siseó furioso_ decidme una cosa ¿No os olvidasteis de una persona aquel día?

_ ¿De quien hablas? _ preguntó un adolorido Minato.

_De quien habla _ susurra Hiruzen_ ¡HABLA DE VUESTRA HIJA, MALDITO HIPÓCRITA! _ grita furioso para después golpear a Minato con chakra raiton en el costado mandándolo a la otra pared de la oficina.

_ ¿Mi hija? Hikari, le a pasado algo_ dice preocupada Kushina solo para recibir otra bofetada solo que esta vez era de Tsunade.

_ ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarla así! ¡Acaso sabes todo lo que sufría por vuestra culpa! ¿Siquiera pensasteis lo que viviría dejándola sola? ¡La abandonasteis a su suerte! ¡No sois más que unos hipócritas! _ gritó furiosa.

_Tomad_ dijo Jiraiya entregándoles muchos informes.

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ preguntó Minato.

_Esto, es lo que tu 'querida' villa le ha hecho a Hikari en sus primeros 5 años de vida. Lo que pasó por vuestra culpa, por vuestra ignorancia_ dijo mientras Minato y Kushina leían los informes para ponerse blancos y empezar a llorar.

_ ¿Dónde esta? _ preguntó Kushina entre sollozos.

_No lo sabemos, ya que ella se fue de la villa el 11 de octubre hace 6 años. Y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos_ dijo fríamente Sarutobi.

_Dime una cosa Minato ¿Por qué creías que tu hijo era el de la profecía? _ preguntó frío Jiraiya.

_Porque el tiene… Menma tiene el chakra de Kyuubi en su interior, lo que le hace un poderoso ninja. Ya sabe controlarlo y todo_ dijo Minato mientras miraba a su hijo pelirrojo, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Menma.

_Y dime Minato ¿Cómo piensas reponer el chakra del Kyuubi? Porque si no te has dados cuenta maldito inepto, el chakra de un biju es imposible de reponer salvo por el biju mismo_ informó Jiraiya_ como mucho de las nueve colas de chakra que tenía, le quedaran dos o tres.

_Q-que dices_ dijo Minato en shock.

_Digo Namikaze, que por culpa de tu ineptitud condenaste a tu hija a vivir una vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Perdiste a tu hija Minato y dudo que la vayas a recuperar. Y si ella vuelve, será para acabar con vosotros_ dijo Tsunade mientras se iba de allí.

Las niñas estaban llorando al oír todo lo que dijeron y que posiblemente no verían a su hermana mayor nunca.

Menma estaba en shock después de leer los informes médicos, el saber que todo lo que vivió su hermana a la edad de cinco años. Y todo por culpa de sus padres.

Minato y Kushina estaban peor, se sentían basura. Saber que su hija posiblemente no volvería, que fueron ellos los que la dejaron sola en primer lugar. el saber que por su culpa ella sufrió en la soledad y vivió en la oscuridad. En esos momentos se sentían morir.

_Solo os diré una cosa_ dijo Sarutobi fríamente.

_ ¿Que? _ dijo Minato destrozado.

_Ten cuidado_ informó.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir? _ preguntó Kushina con voz rota.

_Digo que tengáis cuidado, cuando ella venga ninguno de nosotros tres la detendremos en que cumpla su venganza hacia vosotros_ dijo esta vez Jiraiya mientras se marchaba de allí y se dirigía a cierto restaurante de ramen para avisar a cierta familia.

DE VUELTA EN UZU

_Y como devolvemos a Uzu a su antigua gloria. Por si no os dais cuenta no tenemos dinero siquiera_ dijo Karin mientras yo estornudaba y un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

_Nahi ¿Qué pasa querida? _ preguntó el abuelo.

_No se es un presentimiento… creo que ellos ya han llegado_ dije dudando mientras miraba fijamente a Jiji.

_Posiblemente_ dijo calmado_ y con respecto al dinero Karin, no hace falta preocuparse. Tenemos suficiente dinero como para reconstruir Uzu unas ocho veces.

_ ¿Tanto dinero? _ dijo Tayuya en shock.

_Si, además tenemos que llevar a los Uzumakis sobrevivientes a su verdadero hogar _ dijo Mada-jiji serio_ y con el mokuton no sería problema el construir casas.

_ ¿Cuantos Uzuamkis somos? _ pregunté.

_ Contándoos…17 Uzumakis_ dijo seriamente.

_ ¿Quienes?_ preguntó esta vez Karin-nee.

_Tsunade Senju Uzumaki; Sasori Uzumaki, aunque es mejor conocido como Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori de la Arena Roja); Karui Uzumaki; Sara antigua reina de Roran y su hija Satsuki; Sabaku no Temari, Kankuro y Gaara hijos de Karura Uzumaki; Nagato Uzumaki; Kushina, Menma, Mika y Miku Namikaze Uzumaki; y Mei Terumi Uzumaki actual Mizukage_ informó serio Mada-jiji

Así que Namikaze ha tenido otros dos hijos.

_ ¿Tan pocos somos? _ preguntó sorprendida Tayuya.

_La verdad a mi me sorprende que seamos tanto. ¿No era la familia Sabaku hijos del actual Kazekage?_ pregunté recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Mada-jiji.

_Aún hay más_ informó Jiji_ tanto Sasori como Nagato forman parte de un grupo. Ese grupo se llama **Akatsuki** ( _Amanecer_ ) fue, en sus comienzos, era una organización que buscaba acabar con la tiranía y la opresión a través de medios pacíficos. Pero pronto cambió sus métodos hasta volverse una organización criminal constituida por varios ninjas renegados de Clase S. Su objetivo son los Jinchurikis ahora. Es decir; tu Nahi eres su objetivo. Por lo que se Nagato es el jefe y tiene el Rinengan.

_ _Nahi_ _ me dijo Kurama.

_ _Dime_ _ le dije.

_ _El Gaara ese, id primero a por el_ _ me dijo serio.

_ _¿Porque?_ _ le pregunté confundida.

_ _El tiene a mi hermano Shukaku_ _ me informó.

_ _De acuerdo primero iremos a por ellos_ _ le dije sonriéndole.

_Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer. Lo primero sería ir a por los Sabaku no, Kurama dice que Gaara tiene dentro de él a Shukaku. Esta en peligro, Akatsuki irá en cualquier momento a por él_ informé sería.

_De acuerdo, entonces empacad vuestras cosas que nos vamos a Suna_ confirmó Jiji mientras se levantaba a preparar su mochila_ por cierto…

_ ¿Pasa algo Jiji?_ preguntó Karin.

_Si. Normalmente para llegar a Suna desde aquí se tardan unas tres semanas_ dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Inocente mis polainas.

_Cuanto tiempo nos das Jiji_ suspiré derrotada.

_Semana y media, y teneis 10 minutos para empacar todo_ informó saliendo de allí.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **HIKARI: K OS PARECIO?**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTASE JEJEJE**

 **AL FINAL E DECIDIDO HACER A MENMA UN POCO EMO PERO TRANQUILAS QUE GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS (Y UN PAR DE TORTURAS, GOLPES Y GRITOS) SERA NORMAL JOJOJO**

 **PARA PAREJA DE NAHI VA ASI:;**

 **SASUKE: 21**

 **NEJI: 14**

 **RECORDAD QUE PODEIS VOTAR MEDIANTE PM O POR REVIEW Y SI QUEREIS PONER ALGO (LEERIA LOS CONSEJOS, PENSARIA Y PONDRIA ALGUNOS) SOY TODA OIDOS**

 **NOS VEMOS**


	11. Chapter 10

**HIKARI: HELLO EVERYBODY *se oyen a unos grillos* LO SE ME TARDE LO SIENTO PERO LOS ESTUDIOS SON HORIBLES**

 **NAHI: EN VERDAD LO A PASADO MAL NADA MAS EMPEZAR Y YA LE PUSIERON EXAMENES *cara de horror***

 **HIKARI: EXACTO FUE HORRIBLE**

 **TAMBIEN** **QUIERO DAR GRACIAS A:** Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul ( **la verdad es que madara se implantó genes uzumaki ademas de senju por eso se ve joven/ jojojo espera al proximo capitulo alli mina-bakka y kushi-teme pasaran por una verguenza gracias a cierta familia que trabaja en un restaurante** ), milagros . luna.2195 ( **respondiendo a tu pregunta e decidido salvarlos aunque sera un fem!haku y no se con quien la pondre en pareja y kimimaro tambien vivira** ), god madara , menma12 ,miguelgiuliano . co ,one monocon, jake, Kim mew, hill gin, mewmew, krissangel27, cute, misha, kiuby, ultra uzu, alex, shipy, bio neko, God Naruto and natsu, ashsharingan, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, phantom umbral, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever Y andrelilypotter, gato, Angel Diablo, Anonimo XD, By J, Itachi-ZX, Kamen Rider Predator, Master-Juan-X, umbral del miedo, andorea-yukiko, Tsuyu. M. Otaku, SunaoO, hada azul roxy, , hanna20, jovino006, lorbang, Rye no Hebi

 **POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC SIN MAS NARUTO NO ME PERTENE SI NO A KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHIMOTO**

 **FEM!NARUTO**

 **NARUTO PODEROSA, SHARINGAN, RINENGAN**

 **KUSHINA Y MINATO VIVOS!**

 **MADARA VIVO, BUENO!**

 **DANZO BUENO!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

_ _Nahi_ _ me dijo Kurama.

_ _Dime_ _ le dije.

_ _El Gaara ese, id primero a por él_ _ me dijo serio.

_ _¿Porque?_ _ le pregunté confundida.

_ _El tiene a mi hermano Shukaku_ _ me informó.

_ _De acuerdo primero iremos a por ellos_ _ le dije sonriéndole.

_Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer. Lo primero sería ir a por los Sabaku no, Kurama dice que Gaara tiene dentro de él a Shukaku. Está en peligro, Akatsuki irá en cualquier momento a por él_ informé sería.

_De acuerdo, entonces empacad vuestras cosas que nos vamos a Suna_ confirmó Jiji mientras se levantaba a preparar su mochila_ por cierto…

_ ¿Pasa algo Jiji?_ preguntó Karin.

_Si. Normalmente para llegar a Suna desde aquí se tardan unas tres semanas_ dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Inocente mis polainas.

_Cuanto tiempo nos das Jiji_ suspiré derrotada.

_Semana y media, y tenéis 10 minutos para empacar todo_ informó saliendo de allí.

Nada más salir Jiji de allí corrimos cada una a su cuarto a empacar todo lo necesario.

En menos de 5 minutos estábamos listas y preparadas para salir de Uzu y dirigirnos hacia Suna. Solo espero llegar viva.

.

.

.

.

(POB/NORMAL)

Una semana después…

Se puede ver a Nahi, Karin y Tayuya corriendo por sus vidas mientras eran perseguidas por un Madara y Kurama psicópatas que las perseguían mientras las atacaban con todo tipo de ataques. Ya sean jutsus o kunais y shurikens. Claro todo esto mientras que las chicas tenían sellos de gravedad de 20 kilos cada sello. Y cada una llevaba tres o cuatro así que más o menos unos 60 u 80 kilos llevaban de más. Dificultando sus movimientos y velocidad.

_ ¡Jajajajaja! Moveos tortugas aun no es momentos de descansar_ reía desquiciado Madara mientras mandaba un jutsu de fuego hacia Karin para que aumentara su velocidad.

_ ¡Voy a morir ttebane! _ gritaba esquivando el fuego Karin mientras un río de lágrimas aparecía en su cara.

_ ¡Aún os falta mucho para morir! Y al menos que no queráis quedaros en los registros Uzumakis mas os vale ese trasero vuestro trío de holgazanas_ gritaba Kurama para lanzar una colosal cantidad de kunais envueltos en chakra raiton (rayo).

_ ¡No quiero morir dattebayo! ¡Maldita bola de pelos ten cuidado que casi me achicharras! _ gritaba una Nahi molesta mientras seguía corriendo y esquivando más kunais de parte de Kurama por haberle llamado 'bola de pelos'.

.

.

.

Media semana después en las puertas de Suna…

Se podía ver a las afueras de Suna una gran humareda de arena acercándose a gran velocidad. En esa humareda se pueden ver a tres chicas corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, siendo seguidas por un hombre de edad un poco avanzada; pelo castaño y su único ojo visible de color negro. Claramente estaba muy molesto y os preguntareis

¿Qué narices ha sucedido para tener a Madara en ese estado?

Fácil, echemos un vistazo unas horas atrás…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(FLASH/BACK)**

_ ¡Ni de coña pienso hacer eso! _ gritaba un Madara entre molesto y aterrado _ ¿Por qué no utilizo un henge y ya está?

_ Porque vamos a una villa shinobi y de seguro que se darán cuenta de que es un henge y cuando lo deshagan y te vean se armara la gorda. Así que… ¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN PUÑETERO CRÍO Y DÉJATE TEÑIRTE EL PELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! _ gritaba una molesta Nahi siguiendo a un Madara aterrado que se negaba rotundamente a que le tocaran su cabello.

Ya que ya había visto los intentos de teñido de Karin en unos conejos y el mejor resultado fue un conejo con el poco pelaje que le quedaba de color verde. ¡Verde! Y eso que el colorante era azul…

Pero por desgracia no pudo escapar de tres mujeres Uzumakis molestas y con un gran instinto asesino inculcado por su querida abuela; que en esos momentos no sabía por qué, pero se sentía orgullosa de sus nietas.

Total que acabó atado a una silla con varias _Kongō Fūsa_ (cadenas de chakra) mientras sus tres nietas se acercaban a él con guantes en cada mano y Karin con un tinte en mano.

Después de 5 gritos monumentales, varios golpes y algún que otro insulto Madara acabó con el pelo castaño.

_Oye Karin-nee_ le llamó Tayuya mientras leía el bote del colorante que le habían aplicado a su Jiji y el color de su cara se iba poco a poco.

_ ¿Pasa algo 'Yu-nee? _ preguntó Nahi y leyó lo que Tayuya señalaba en el bote y se puso blanca también_ joder, estamos muertas.

_Que os pasa par de quejicas_ masculló Karin mientras les arrebataba el bote y lo leía_ Oh, mierda.

_ ¿Ocurre algo? _ dijo Madara mientras Karin escondía el bote detrás de ella mientras las tres sudaban balas e internamente rezaban a cualquier deidad.

_N-nada, tu tranquilo_ murmuró Tayuya negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

_ Por cierto Karin, ¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que dura el tinte? _ le pregunto a la aludida mientras las otras dos buscaban una salida de escape frenéticamente casi con desespero.

_No te lo dije_ dijo una aterrada Karin mientras dejaba el bote en el suelo y junto a sus primas salían despavoridas por la ventana.

Ante esa reacción Madara coge el bote para leer:

 **"Tinte de pelo color: Castaño"**

Y abajo del todo…

 **"Advertencia: una vez puesto el tinte es muy posible que el color del pelo no vuelva a su color natural"**

_ ¡NIÑASSSSSSSSSSSSS! _ se oyó el grito de Madara en el pueblo mientras salía por la ventana para seguir a sus nietas para darles el castigo de su vida.

 **(FIN FLASH/BACK)**

* * *

.

.

.

Y así acabamos como estamos ahora: un Madara muy furioso, unas Nahi, Karin y Tayuya muy acojonadas corriendo por sus vidas y unos Kurama, Ashura e Indra muy divertidos.

Por suerte para las chicas y desgracia de Madara llegaron Suna.

Una vez pasado por la puerta fueron a dar una vuelta y mientras Madara buscaba alojo, las chicas darían una vuelta.

En eso ven a una niña rubia de unos doce o trece años que estaba protegiendo junto a un niño un año menor que ella de unos adultos a un niño de su edad peli-rojo, ojos azul-verdes, tenía el Kanji Ai (amor) grabado en un lado de la frente y lloraba mientras se limpiaba una cortada en su brazo derecho.

Mientras eso pasaba ningún aldeano de la villa les ponía atención y si lo hacían miraban con odio y satisfacción a los niños.

Con una sola mirada las tres se pusieron en frente de los tres niños en pose de lucha.

_Apartaros niñas ese demonio y sus hermanos deben morir_ dijo uno de los adultos.

_ ¿Demonio que demonio? Yo solo veo a unos estúpidos abusones que golpean unos niños indefensos_ dijo Tayuya mosqueada.

_Ese niño es un demonio el tiene a Shukaku en su interior_ dijo una mujer con odio mientras miraba al peli-rojo.

_ ¿Y? eso no lo convierte en demonio, en todo caso sería un héroe_ exclamó Nahi mientras miraba de reojo al niño que era atendido por Karin_ Ya que está protegiendo la villa con su propia vida para que Shukaku no la atacase. No dejare que le pongáis la mano encima_ exclamó mientras su pelo se elevaba y su K.I (Instinto Asesino) aumentaba.

_No juegues con nosotros_ gritó un hombre para intentar golpear a Nahi solo para ser lanzado de un golpe contra un árbol que por la fuerza también fue roto.

_ ¿Alguien más?_ preguntó haciendo sonar sus nudillos, al igual que Tayuya.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, los agresores ya habían salido corriendo despavoridos.

_Idiotas_ murmuró Nahi mientras se acercaba a Karin para ayudar a curar a los otros.

_Tranquila Nahi están bien solo les quedarán algún que otro moratón_ informó Karin para que Nahi suspirara de alivio.

_ De acuerdo ¿Cómo os llamáis? _ les preguntó mientras ayudaba a incorporar al niño peli-rojo.

_Yo soy Temari, él es mi hermano Kankuro y este es mi hermanito Gaara no Sabaku_ informó mientras ellas se miraban entre sí.

_Nosotras somos Karin, Nahi y Tayuya Uzumaki_ dijo Tayuya.

_ ¿En serio sois Uzumakis? nuestra madre también lo era_ dijo con alegría y tristeza.

_Lo sabemos, aunque no podemos explicaros el porqué. Al menos por ahora, ya que hay demasiadas marujas_ dijo Karin que al ser una ninja rastreadora, gracias al entrenamiento que nos inculcaron a las tres siendo ella la mejor, podía notar las presencias a menos hasta unos 9 Km. de distancia. Y como mínimo había unos 6 ninjas vigilándonos.

Nos acompañaron mientras buscábamos a Mada-jiji. Justo al dar la vuelta en una esquina vimos a una mujer intentando ligar con Jiji.

En eso una sonrisa sádica se nos formó en la cara a las tres, mientras los otros nos veían raro.

_Mada-jiji ¿Qué haces?_ dijo Karin con cara inocente abrazándole un brazo.

_No estarás ligando ¿verdad?_ siguió Tayuya cogiendole el otro brazo.

_Si es así tendremos que informar a Oba-san de tu infidelidad_ acabe de decir para ver a Mada-jiji ponerse blanco y empezar a sudar balas. Al mismo tiempo que esa lagarta se largaba indignada.

Con esto matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Alejar a esas lagartas de Jiji y asustar a Jiji

_No seríais capaces de eso ¿verdad? No querréis que vuestra Oba-san me asesine_ dijo casi entrando en pánico hasta que vió a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

* * *

 **HIKARI: K OS A PARECIDO?**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTASE JEJEJE**

 **PARA PAREJA DE NAHI VA ASI:;**

 **SASUKE: 25**

 **NEJI: 17**

 **MENMA: 1 (YO PONGO LOS TODOS LOS VOTOS)**

 **RECORDAD QUE PODEIS VOTAR MEDIANTE PM O POR REVIEW Y SI QUEREIS PONER ALGO (LEERIA LOS CONSEJOS, PENSARIA Y PONDRIA ALGUNOS) SOY TODA OIDOS**

 **NOS VEMOS**


End file.
